The technology relates to a vehicle power source mounted on a vehicle.
As an example of a vehicle power source mounted on a vehicle, a proposal has been put forward for a power source that causes regenerative power generation of a generator motor such as an integrated starter generator (ISG) in deceleration of a vehicle. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2014-36557. The power source as described in JP-A No. 2014-36557 includes, as power storages, a lead battery and a lithium ion battery that are coupled in parallel with each other. This allows not only the lead battery but also the lithium ion battery to be charged with the regenerative power. Hence, it is possible to increase the regenerative power, leading to higher energy efficiency of the vehicle.